


Clown Times

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Reader-Insert, Watersports, ish?, the anticlownfucker becomes a clownfucker, who would of seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: you don't get to fuck the clown but you sure do get close to it





	Clown Times

_Marvus brings down the blade. It sinks deep into the wood beside your neck.  This was no accident a jester so powerful surely would not miss. _  
  
_He’s sparing your life. _  
  
_You’re so humbled that your bladder evacuates on the spot. Your urine is as hot on your legs as Marvus’s gaze is on your face. _  
  
The feeling of your drenched pants clinging to your skin snaps you out of your euphoric haze. Glancing to the crowd, you saw the same dazed look amongst them all. Was he using chucklevoodoo?  
  
Your frightened eyes snap back to his intense stare, and you feel something snap in your head. Either out of pure bravery or cowardice, you frantically shout the first thought in your gremlin-like mind.  
  
“Why don’t you put that sword down and let me play with the real one?"  
  
Instead of a slick remark, you see his smirk turn into a broad toothy grin. “Now look at you.”  
  
Pulling on his sword he cuts your binds and wraps your legs around his waist. As he grinds into your soaked pants you see the crowd grow rowdier and begin to see them fight among each other.  
  
When he drags his teeth across your neck, you bite back a moan forgetting the chaos that lay just feet away from you. Removing his jacket he leans into you and bites down into your shoulder pulling back you see your blood dripping off his teeth. He greedily licks his lips and whispers, “Someone’s been naughty.”

**Author's Note:**

> im still shaking why did i write this ssdfghjkl


End file.
